


Something (Salty) to Calm the Nerves

by MercurialPheonix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Dialect, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialPheonix/pseuds/MercurialPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is just a 16 year old boy who happens to be trying not to freak out in the bathrooms at the X-Factor auditions when another nervous X-Factor hopeful, Louis Tomlinson, comes in.  Harry hatches a plan of how he can make both of them a bit more relaxed.  As long as Louis is willing to play along, of course.</p><p>aka</p><p>Harry thinks Louis is sexy as hell, and what better way to relieve stress than a quick release?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something (Salty) to Calm the Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by an American writer with a horrid knowledge of British culture. As such, I may use a few words that aren't common place on the average Englishman's tongue.  
> Oh, and the underage tag only applies had the boys been in America at the time of the fic. Their ages are perfectly legal by Britain's standards. 
> 
> Also, this work is naturally a work of fiction. All personalities, ideas, and events found within come from imagination. That having been said, this most likely, definitely, absolutely happened.

Deep breathes.  
  
In and out. In and out.  
  
He could feel his heart pounding away like a jackhammer. It made breathing normally a little difficult, y'know?  
  
In and out. In and out.  
  
Harry Styles grabbed the handicap railing that ran along the bathroom stall. Tried to use it to help stabilize himself. It was a bit ridiculous. Having an almost-panic attack in some bathroom stall. He was just a 16 year old boy. His biggest problems on any given day were wondering if that shirt that was draped over his dresser was too wrinkled to try and pass off as clean, or wondering whether or not that girl staring at him during lunch would mind if he went and talked to her. He wasn't supposed to be hiding in some bathroom, practically hyperventilating. Yet here he was.  
  
In and out. In and out.  
  
It's all because he'd had the stupid idea to try out for the X-Factor. He'd finally caved, broken down and listened to all his family and friends. They'd kept telling him to go for it. Kept assuring him "he was a sure thing." Sure to make it. No one had told him how nerve-wracking it would be. He had found that part out for himself, now that he was supposed to be on stage in thirty minutes. He was going to try and sing in front of so many people. In front of _Simon Cowell_. What had he been thinking?  
  
In and out. In and out.  
  
Harry groaned in dismay. It wasn't working. Harry was ready to give up - resigned to his fate - when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He sucked in his breath and tried to remain quiet. He wasn't too keen on someone finding him vulnerable like this, red eyed and gasping for breath.  
  
He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps going to one of the urinals. Heard the telltale tinkling sound that followed. He hoped they'd hurry and leave before they noticed him. Soon enough he heard a faucet running as whoever it was began to wash their hands. Now Harry just had to wait for the sound the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing again.  
  
Except it never came. Curious as to why, Harry opened his eyes and peaked through the hinge of the stall door. The mystery man was still standing by the sink, head in his hands. From his current viewpoint all Harry could see of the man was a mop of brown hair. Well, that, and a very gratuitous bottom. Very gratuitous. Harry had a soft spot for a nice ass. He was only human. But then Harry got a better view as the man lifted his head and looked into the mirror.  
  
Not a man then. A boy. An even more attractive boy, in fact, now that Harry could see more. He had bright blue eyes, high cheekbones, a damn near perfect tan, and, oh yeah, that incredibly distracting bum.  
  
"I can do this. I can do this. I got this."  
  
The words this boy was repeating sounded almost like a mantra. Like this boy felt if he said it enough, then he'd believe it. And that was just. That just wasn't right. Harry didn't much like the idea that this boy was nervous. There was no reason for it. The judges would be crazy not to take one look at him and immediately pass him through.  
  
Harry wanted to do something. He wanted some way to reassure this boy. Maybe say something that would put him at ease. But Harry just didn't know what that would be.  
  
But then an idea started to take root in the back of Harry's mind. He knew something that might work. Might help both of them, actually. But it was crazy. And, well, presumptuous. After taking another look though, Harry decided he didn't care. He might as well try. He wanted to try.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before opening the stall door. The other boy jumped and spun around in surprise at Harry's sudden appearance, making Harry feel bad all over again. He needed to distract this boy so he wouldn't feel even more embarrassed.  
  
"Hey mate, you getting ready to audition?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he took his place at a neighboring sink and started washing his hands.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah," the boy mumbled, snapping out of his shock. "They said I'm up in twenty."  
  
"Thirty, myself. M'Harry by the way."  
  
"Louis," the boy, finally beginning to relax, grinned as he shook the toweled off hand Harry offered him.  
  
"Crazy, huh? Singing in front of so many people. Made me so nervous just thinking about it. Actually why I came in here. Wanted to get away, try and relax," Harry confessed.  
  
Harry watched the other boy carefully. He'd relaxed a little more since they had started talking. But Louis still seemed so nervous. Harry really wanted to sympathize with Louis, he knew he should feel bad for the other boy’s discomfort. But he was a little too preoccupied. What with the way Louis’ teeth were worrying away at his bottom lip. Harry wanted to chase those teeth away, and maybe replace them with his own. Harry ran his tongue along his bottom lip at the thought.  
  
"Unh, yeah. Me too."  
  
The sound of Louis' voice drew Harry's gaze away from Louis’ lips. Which conveniently caused him to notice the blush that was growing on Louis' cheeks. Harry raised his gaze further, to Louis' eyes, only to find them trained on Harry's lips, where his tongue was still moving. Harry stopped. He watched as Louis' eyes ceased focusing on his lips and came up to meet his own. Suddenly, Louis' eyes darted away and the blush on Louis' cheeks came back.  
  
Interesting.  
  
More than interesting, actually, it gave Harry the confidence to continue.  
  
"Y'know, I have a pretty good idea of a way to calm your nerves," Harry claimed as he walked Louis backwards to the counter, their bodies only inches apart.  
  
Louis' eyes retrained on Harry's. Harry watched as their pupils began to expand and Louis' breath simultaneously caught in his throat.  
  
"Yeah?" Louis questioned.  
  
Harry smirked and nodded his head. He slowly leaned in until their lips were almost touching. At the last second Harry shifted his head and placed a peck on Louis' cheek, chuckling at the gasp of surprise that followed. He tilted his head up further until his mouth was right next to Louis’ ear.  
  
"M'gonna blow you."  
  
Harry pulled back so he could search Louis' face, ensure he hadn’t read this wrong. That he had permission. He was rewarded when he saw Louis' parted lips and lust blown eyes. Louis seemed dazed, and already completely aroused. Harry was a little aroused himself. It had been almost two years since Harry had effected another boy this way. He'd missed it. Louis started jerking his head yes. That was all Harry needed. He dived in and claimed Louis' lips in a quick kiss.  
  
"Trust me, this will make you feel so much better."  
  
Harry had slid down to his knees when he heard Louis mumble something. He looked up with one hand already placed on Louis' button. He was anxious to get his pants down.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Louis cleared his throat and tried again, blush returning in full force.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Harry smiled because, of course. Of course Louis was a sweet guy. And of course Harry just happened to be a sucker for nice guys. Harry definitely wasn’t going to regret this.  
  
"Don't worry, love, this isn't exactly a chore for me," Harry assured him, and went back to work on unfastening Louis' pants. "Now, we're on a short schedule. If you don't have any more questions?"  
  
Louis shook his head as Harry pulled his loosened pants down, revealing Louis’ briefs which were already starting to tent. Harry licked his lips and returned his attention to the matter at hand. Or mouth, whatever. He wasn't that picky either way, if it came down to it.  
  
"Good."  
  
Despite his earlier insistence on speed, Harry took a moment to admire the scene before him. God, he loved giving head. He really loved cock. He loved the feel of it, heavy on his tongue. He even loved the taste of it in his mouth, especially when you add in precum. What he loved the most though was watching the other guy fall apart, loved being able to literally feel their enjoyment. Harry was an entertainer at heart. Obviously. It was why he was here in the first place. He loved pleasing people, and there are few ways better to please someone than going down on them.  
  
Harry slowly reached his hand out to grip Louis' growing erection, and felt his own thicken in response to the moan that escaped from Louis. He palmed Louis’ cock for a short while, enjoying the way it fattened and grew in his hand, before he pulled down Louis' briefs. He smiled as Louis' naked cock sprang into view, fully hard and already dripping.  
  
"You've got a pretty cock, Louis," Harry smiled up at Louis, voice rough. "Can't wait to see how it tastes."  
  
Louis' only response was a low groan as he gripped the counter behind him.  
  
Harry grabbed Louis' cock - gave it a quick pump - then held it in place as he licked a stripe along the underside, collected the precum that was pooling along the tip. Harry gave a satisfied hum. Louis _did_ taste good. This might be even more fun than Harry first thought.  
  
Wasting no more time, Harry took the head in his mouth. He worked a couple more inches into his mouth - an impressive feat Harry thought, now that he could feel just how big Louis truly was - as he hollowed out his cheeks. He looked back up to watch Louis' face, loved to see his work in action. Louis stared back down, his lips parted and breath coming out in soft pants. He wasn’t nearly worked up enough for Harry's liking. He wanted him falling to pieces until the only noises he knew how to make were moans and pleas for more. Harry normally loved to drag that descent into euphoria out, but sadly they just didn't have enough time for that. He would need to work fast. But that didn't mean he couldn't still make it mind-blowing. Blowing.  
  
Harry smiled at his private - hah, private - joke and twisted his tongue over Louis' head. He dragged it over the sensitive area by the slit, enjoyed the way Louis snapped his eyes shut as he threw his head back. He was caught off guard though when Louis' hips bucked up, shoving his cock further into Harry's mouth than he was prepared for.  
  
Harry let go of Louis' cock and used both hands to grab ahold of his hips to stop his thrusting. Louis groaned when Harry pulled his mouth off, coughing and with red, swollen lips still slick with spit.  
  
"Can't do that, Louis. Need to be able to sing, right?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Please. Don't stop," Louis apologized, his face an intriguing mix of apologetic and desperate.  
  
Harry looked up at the blatant concern on Louis' face and felt bad. It's not that Harry didn't enjoy it - he actually loved it when it was rough, but that's besides the point - it's just that he really did need his throat whole and ready to sing.  
  
"Next time I won't," he growled with a wink.  
  
And okay, when did he start thinking there would be a next time?  
  
Not wanting to wait for a response, he went back down immediately taking more of Louis in than before. Louis groaned, hips quivering as he held back the urge to thrust into Harry's mouth. When Harry was sure Louis would remain in control he freed his own cock from his pants, moaning around Louis as he began to pump his cock.  
  
A whimper from Louis drew Harry's attention up. Louis eyes were blown wide and his gaze was zeroed in on Harry's hand working himself. And yeah. Yeah, that was really hot.  
  
It spurred him on. Caused him to bob his head faster. Slurp over Louis' cock every time he pulled back up. It was all too hot. The intoxicating taste of Louis in his mouth, the noises that were falling down to Harry's ears. Harry was getting too turned on to hold himself back. He needed to make Louis come before Harry actually started deep throating him.  
  
Harry slid the hand that had been working the base of Louis' cock to his balls, began to massage them as he sucked hard at the head of his cock. Harry worked his own cock faster at the same time. He could feel he was close. Only needed a bit more before he'd be spilling out over the bathroom floor. He was determined to get Louis off before that happened. His fingers stopped massaging Louis' balls. Instead, Harry slowly traced a finger back between his cheeks to toy with the small hole he found there. He could feel it the instant his finger met the soft opening. Louis' cock thickened that impossible hair more. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Ugh, Harry. I'm gonna - you have to - gonna -" Louis tried to get out in time as Harry began to pull off.  
  
Neither of them were fast enough though. Just as Harry pulled off Louis came. Thick spurts of come fell on Harry's face. His eyes, his cheeks, even his tongue - his mouth not yet closed. Harry felt them land, tasted the warm come on his tongue, and it pushed him over, his whole body convulsing as he coated his fingers and the tiled floor in streams of white.  
  
For a moment they both remained frozen, panting as they came back down. Harry calmly brought his clean hand to his face and scraped a chunk of the come off. He stared down at the pool of white in his hand before he looked back up at Louis. When Louis met his eyes, Harry brought the hand to his mouth, licked the come from it and swallowed it down.  
  
"Oops," Louis muttered breathlessly at the same time Harry laughed out a "hi."  
  
Harry got to his feet, cock still hanging out limply, and pulled Louis in for a kiss. Louis kissed back fervently, seemingly indifferent to the fact that he could probably taste himself on Harry's tongue. They only broke away when they got too close, reminding them of their sensitive state. Both boys hastily tucked themselves away.  
  
"So. Feeling better?" Harry asked, faux innocently, drawing a laugh from the other boy.  
  
"Much. Thanks."  
  
Harry hummed in response and leaned his forehead to rest on Louis' shoulder.  
  
"Y'know," Louis continued. "After we both go out there and wow the judges, I can return the favor before the next event."  
  
Harry pulled his back to look at Louis. Louis smiled contentedly back at him.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mhmmmmm."  
  
Harry dropped his head back to its place on Louis' shoulder.  
  
"I'd like that."


End file.
